Evil Smithing Hall
Evil Smithing Hall is third stage of Star Duels. The Evil Smiting Hall of the Star Duels’ third phase would have its curtain raised one month after the end of the Purple Star Birth Outline. Evil Smiting Writs would appear in both the Vermilion Bird Territory and the Black Turtle Territory. Only Star Masters that possessed the Evil Smiting Writ could enter Evil Smiting Hall to collect a Star Beast. Each Star General had their own Star Beast. These Star Beasts assisted Star Generals and participated in the Star Duels, thus turning them into genuine Star Generals. This was not a matter that could be executed sloppily. Sometimes, Earthly Stars that wanted to make a change for themselves would necessarily have to rely on their Star Beasts. But opportunity forever co-exists with danger. Most of the time, the Evil Smiting Hall also became the location Star Masters would tussle at because Evil Smiting Hall only allowed Star Generals and Star Masters to enter. With this, Star Masters that ordinarily counted on backup could only count on themselves for life and death. Furthermore, there was a very harsh condition – if a Star General was in the situation before time expired and was without having captured a Star Beast situation, in the case they entered Evil Smiting Hall, they were incapable of leaving. So at this time, Star Generals or Star Masters would become very dangerous. though Evil Smiting Hall had “hall” in its name, it actually was a Void Star World. Inside, there were tens of thousands of large mountains, great rains, and weather marvels too numerous to count. Furthermore, the Star Beasts particular to Star Generals also dwelled in every place in the environment. However, the range really was extensive. To go find a Star General’s Star Beast alone was basically impossible. Fortunately, the Star Beasts particular to a Star General could be sensed, otherwise, let alone taking four to five days to capture, they would not necessarily find it in four to five years. A Star General’s Star Beast was not at all fixed. Some were weak, some were strong, some fierce and others docile. Some could be easily captured, and others would need a bitter battle, and the Star General could even be killed on the contrary. However, Evil Smiting Hall was extremely large, and Star Beasts all had to be encountered and could not be requested. They could only depend on luck. Encountering an easily captured one meant they had good luck. If they encountered a thorny one, besides finding one anew, they could only engage in a life and death struggle. They might as well have taken the three months’ time of Evil Smiting Hall, which was more than sufficient to let Star Generals to go find one. Thus, after Evil Smiting Hall, nearly all Star Generals would have a Star Beast. Rules All Star Generals raised an Evil Smiting Writ to enter inside the Evil Smiting Hall. They would search for a Star Beast and capture it, unable to leave for a certain amount of time. Due to the Star Beast and Star General being one in body, using the Evil Smiting Writ to capture them was not at all as challenging as Liangshan’s Seventh and Eighth Rank Demon Beasts. According to all of the Star General’s differences, all Star Beasts were not completely the same. The rules were this simple. But there was an aspect that was not simple. Star Masters that wanted to enter along with their Star General had to channel their own Star Energy together. By doing so, the Star Master could only enter Evil Smiting Hall with one Star General. This did not count as anything. Since time immemorial for the Star Duels, Star Masters only had one Star General. Young masters that contracted two Star Generals could only accompany one inside. This was for the sake of fairness in the Evil Smiting Hall, otherwise, Star Masters that had contracted two Star Generals could seize the chance to be unbridled in the Evil Smiting Hall. The other Star Generals and Star Masters could only but flee without a trace. This was also saying that Su Xing with his seven beautiful ladies and the Little Whirlwind – he had become the first Star Master in Liangshan’s history to enter eight times and exit eight times. Evil Smiting Hall’s rules were that after a Star General captured a Star Beast, she had twenty-four hours to remain inside Evil Smiting Hall, and these twenty-four hours were in order to deal with such a situation occurring, making use of the Evil Smiting Hall’s characteristics to give these Star Beasts of “friendship after conflict” to nurture them back to their best state. Evil Smiting Hall’s rules were that Evil Smiting Hall would be open for three months’ time. Any Star General that entered Evil Smiting Hall was unable to leave before three days had passed. After three days passed, if they still were in a situation where they had not captured a Star Beast, then they could still enter in the second month. In other words, each Star General had three chances to enter Evil Smiting Hall. Although Gongsun Huang gave up this time, it could not be said she did not have a chance.But succeeding upon entering once, reportedly, the level of agreement between Star Generals and Star Beasts would be even more psychic. Of course, this was only a legend.But the Star Duels inherently would not slip up on any details. Since this was a legend, many Star Generals still were willing to capture a Star Beast within the first month. Items * Evil Smithing Writ Trivia * Past the third phase, all the Star Generals would truly sink into close quarters combat. At this time, the Liangshan Maiden would no longer limit the course of the Star Duels at all. Because after the passing of the Third Phase Evil Smiting Hall, all the Star Generals would at least already be able to mature into Liangshan’s most lofty. They could not be said to be unequalled, but being killed was not that simple. Trivia * Evil Smiting Hall lacked time, lacked the feeling of time, and ages afterwards. * Legend said that the Evil Smiting Hall’s icy regions deepest night extended to the time of morning, and the temperature would plummet to the lowest point and simultaneously scrape up the cold wind and ice. Category:Events Category:Terminology Category:Star Duels